Lost But Never Forgotten
by xxShareTheLovexx
Summary: When Bens fourteen-year-old sister comes back to Auradon things get dysfunctional, especially since she has no memory of anything. (Ben/Mal) (Carlos/Grace - OC) (New Writer For Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Auradon, the birds were singing and everyone was happy. Except this day a certain King wasn't that happy, but who could blame him. A day grew near that only him and his parents remembered.

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

"Hey Ben are you okay?' Mal asked me, I turned to look at her, I stared into her eyes, her green eyes. Those were the eyes of someone I grew up with, but I didn't grow up with Mal. I grew up with someone else, someone that was long gone. She had been gone since the year of 2011. I was only twelve then and she was only ten but I remember her face like it was yesterday. In two days it would be the anniversary of her kidnapping, it was four years ago.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, of course I was lying but I promised myself I wouldn't speak of her name again. If I spoke her name I was burst into tears and never stop.

"Then why do you look so down?" She put her hands on her hips, she knew me well a little too well.

"King stuff." That was the first thing that I could think of.

"Come on tell me." She plopped on my bed as I continued to stare out the window.

"You know I can't."

"Fine."Just then I heard a beeping noise. "I have to go but I'll come back later and you better be dressed."

"Mal." I said before turning around to look at her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Your not going to leave for forever right?" I asked her, on any other day I would have known that answer but my mind just couldn't think today.

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too Mal." I gave her a kiss on her head before she left, I was glad she did. I wasn't ready for today or tomorrow or the next day. Especially not the day after tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

I knew Ben was lying to me when he said he was okay but what was I suppose to do? When he doesn't want to open up about something he won't. It's as simple as that with him. But when I left I was going to see Carlos, Evie, and Jay. They said they needed to see me and that it was urgent.

"Hey what was so urgent?" I said before sitting down next to Evie.

"Mal, I've been having visions in my sleep." Carlos said after I sat down.

"About what?" I knew that Carlos wouldn't get us all here just of some dream, it had to be something more important then that.

"It's been the same dream for the past three days." He began to tear up. "There's this girl and she's trapped, she's trapped and she can't get free." At this point he was in tears. "And I feel what she is feeling and it's like I can see through her eyes." He began to take in a deep breath. "And these words just keep repeating in my head, they won't go away no matter what."

"What are the words?" Evie asks him, we all know not to push him but we are trying to get as much information as possible from him. Carlos looks down at his hands and his eyes began shifting back and forth like he is searching for something. He finally looks up at all of us.

"Help me are the words." When Carlos said that it made all of us shocked, we didn't know what to do or say.

"C-Car-Carlos." Evie spoke up, she was in tears. Evie was always the one who couldn't stand sad things.

"We need to find this girl." Jay said as he stood up.

"One problem." I spoke. "We don't know where she is."

"Carlos what is it like when you see through her eyes." Jay said, looking at Carlos.

"It's black but you can see something surrounding her, there almost like bars." He looked up at all us, he was the only one sitting down.

"So she's in a box with metal bars around it." Evie said trying to think.

"So like I said, no idea where she is."

"Way to be positive Mal." Jay gave me a look.

"It's fine Jay." Carlos said. "She's right anyway."

"Well we have to do something." I said.

"I got it!" Evie said, it was like a light blub went off.

* * *

 _ **BELLE**_

"Ben what's wrong?" I say to him as me and his father see him picking at his salad.

"It's been four years mom." His voice starts to break.

"I know." I look down at my plate.

"Her birthday is in a month, she will be fourteen." He spoke up again.

"Son, your mother and I know that the anniversary of her kidnapping is this Friday but you have to let go." Adam said. Ben then threw down his fork and stood up.

"How can I forget!" He began to yell. "She was my sister! The only one who knew me so well, who could tell how I felt in an instant!"

"Ben, honey please calm down." I said to him, he always did have the anger of his father.

"How can I calm down!" He grew even more angrier.

"Ben!" His father began to yell. That's when he realized he was yelling at us.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He then began to tear up.

"Honey it's okay to miss someone."

"I know mom, I just miss her so much." He kept looking down trying not to break into tears.

 _To Be Continued.._

 _What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I tried to do a story that no one has made yet so I hope I succeeded in doing that._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Every chapter I will be responding to a couple of reviews so you can skip over this if you want. If you want to skip over this look for the first line that goes all the way across the screen._**

 ** _pinksakura271: First I want to thank you for your review, second I didn't know that anyone else made a story similar to mine I always thought I was the first one. Thank you for reading my story and thank you so much for your review, I hope it was meant to be a good one._**

 ** _Guest: I'm not sure what you mean, what is Heartless & Heartbroken? I only started this account yesterday and I don't really know a lot of the stories on Fanfiction. _**

_On to the story_

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

A day went by and I knew that we had to tell Ben about Carlos' visions so I invited him to lunch outside in the courtyard of the school. We were all there waiting for him, it was Friday and today everyone was acting really weird. The Fairy Godmother had all classes cancelled and told everyone to have a nice day off. But we never got days off except on the weekend and the air would've chocked you if you didn't live on the Isle. I guess that's why no one is here but I couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Hey, why did you need to see me?" A voice said before it sat down next to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ben, there's something we need to talk about."

"I know and that's why I also wanted to talk to you." I could tell that Evie, Jay, and Carlos felt like a third wheel.

"It's going to have to wait, Carlos needs to tell you something and it's not a good thing." After a long explanation of what Carlos told us yesterday I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I heard Evie say to Ben.

"No." He said quietly. "No." He said louder. "No!" He yelled, I could hear the anger and sadness in his voice.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked him, I had never seen this side of him.

"Carlos, did she have brown hair?" He ignored me and banged on the table.

"Y-y-yes." Carlos spoke softly, he was scared. Ben just stood there, his face looked like he was angry but his eyes were full of tears.

"Did she have green eyes?" Ben spoke like he knew her, Carlos just nodded. "It can't be." He trailed off into his thoughts. "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" I said to him, he just ignored me, he ignored everyone.

"She's alive?" He turned to Carlos, his eyes lit up like a firework.

"Ben whoever she is, she is still alive." I could tell that Carlos was trying to calm him down, none of us saw this Ben before.

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

When Carlos told me all of this my brain couldn't comprehend it all. How could she still be alive? Where was she? How is she? Does she remember me? I couldn't come out of my thoughts, it was like I was stuck there. There was so many questions filling my head, so many memories. Especially the one where she was kidnapped.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Fourteen-year-old Ben was playing with his sister in the forest, she was twelve at the time. They looked like they were having fun until they were followed into the forest._

 _"Let's play hide and seek." The little girl said._

 _"Okay but you count first!"_

 _"Fine, but you owe me!" They both laughed as the little girl started to count to thirty. Little Ben took off into the woods, he was looking for a really good spot but he could still here her counting._

 _"One...Two...Three..." She continued counting as she shield her eyes by using a tree. Her vision was completely shielded off by the tree. "Twenty-five...Twenty-six..." The little girl was going to continue counting when someone grabbed her by her waist and picked her up. "Ben!" She yelled. "Ben help me!" Little Ben heard her and started to run as fast as his little legs would carry him, he always swore to protect her._

 _"Grab the boy if you can find him." A voice said to another one._

 _"Will do." The other one responded._

 _"Ben!" The little girl yelled again. "Don't come! Run away as fast as you can and don't stop! I'll be okay!" Of course he heard and he did as she told him, he turned around and ran the other way as quick as he could. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest._

 _"Shut up you stupid little girl!" The person yelled at her before smacking her so hard that she blacked out. The only thing she wished for at that second was for her brother to be safe. That was the day Ben lost his sister but that's also the day where he came a crossed the enchanted lake._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Ben was snapped back into reality when he heard a loud noise, it sounded like a vehicle came to a fast stop. He could then hear it starting back up again and heading off into the distance. Just then Ben heard a someone yell out in pain, he turned towards the yell and saw Carlos kneeling over, his hands holding on to his head.

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

Everything happened so fast, Ben was off into his own thoughts and then there was a loud noise and then the next thing I knew was my head hurt so bad that I bent over and I put my hands on my head. I had no idea what was happening, all I could hear was faint voices I just assumed that it was my friends. Soon I became so overwhelmed that a black curtain came over my eyes like I was closing them and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the review section.


	3. Chapter 3

**_REVIEW REPLIES:_**

 **Fandomqueen104: I might just use the full name you gave because an idea just popped into my head on why she has that name, so thanks.**

 **Pinksakura271: Maybe and don't worry because their will be more Ben/Mal, BAL FOREVER!**

 _ **I made a mistake in Chapter Two, It says fourteen year old Ben when it should say twelve and his sister is suppose to be ten not twelve.**_

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

Carlos had just fallen to the ground and I froze. All my thoughts were gone and everything that I had thought about my sister was gone.

"Carlos!" Evie yelled as they all circled him.

"We need to get him to the infirmary!" Mal yelled before Jay scooped him up and started to head in the direction of the infirmary.

"Ben, you coming?" Mal asked.

"Yeah I'll be right there." I watched them leave, becoming smaller and smaller on the horizon. To be honest I just had to think, it all happened so fast. I laid my head down on the table top and started to shake my legs. Ever since the four ex villains came things got crazy around here. Was it fate? After a while of sitting there I decided that I had better go and check on Carlos. I slowly got up and started to walk towards the infirmary. I turned back around and saw a figure on the horizon.

"Who's out there?" I yelled. No one answered, I took a couple steps forward before I noticed that it was a girl with brown hair.

"Hello?" I yelled again. The girl kept walking towards me and I kept walking towards her. I noticed that she had green eyes, but it couldn't be her. Could it? Could it be my sister?

"It's me, Ben!' She didn't have any expression on her face, instead her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. I started to run towards her, with each step I grew faster and faster. I slide on the ground to catch her head in my arm on time. I brushed her hair out of the way and I saw exactly who she was. She was my sister.

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

Fairies were gathered around Carlos as Jay, Evie, and I were sitting in chairs by his bed. I couldn't wrap my head around why he had fainted. He did eat didn't he? Maybe he got a concussion from tourney. I didn't know and for the looks of the fairies neither did they. That's when Ben busted into the room with someone in his arms.

"Help!" He yelled. "It's an emergency!" Of course with him being the king fairies rushed over to him. I was just glad that the ones helping Carlos didn't.

"Ben who is she?" I said running up to him. He carefully placed in on one of the beds and he pushed his lips against mine. "What was that for?" I asked when he pushed away.

"Don't ever leave me Mal, I love you too much." He wrapped his arms around as I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He started to run his hands through my hair, I could tell he was a mess but he was my mess. "Now who is this girl?" By the time I said that Evie and Jay were over by us. They knew that someone was attending to Carlos so they wanted to know who this girl was.

"She's my sister and I don't know how she is here but I think I may know why Carlos fainted."

"Why?" One of the fairies that was working on Carlos said.

"Because she clinged to Carlos, she wanted him to know when she was back here."

"Your sister has magic?" Evie asked speaking up to Ben.

"I guess you guys would find out soon enough." He sighed and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Find out what?" Jay said.

"My sisters name is Grace, there was a reason that she wasn't named with a 'B' like me. Before my mom got pregnant with her my parents were having trouble. They wanted to get a divorce but when Belle got pregnant it saved the whole family from dying. That's why they called her Grace, because she brought grace back into the family and made it whole again." When Ben had finished he had tears in his eyes. You could tell that he didn't really tell people about this.

"Ben." That was the only thing that would come out. I walked over to him and put his hand in mine.

"King Ben you might want to look at Carlos." One of the fairies said. We all quickly went over to him.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Nothing is wrong but we have never seen this before, only in the books." The fairy said.

"Their connected." Ben spoke up.

"What does that mean?" Evie asked.

"It means that my sister used her magic to tap into Carlos so that she could live."

"How it that even possible?" Jay asked.

"Only a powerful person can." A voice came from behind us. We all turned to see the Fairy Godmother. "I was informed about this as soon as Grace was seen again."

"Well it has been four years." Ben said to her. We then all sat in silence as they cared to Grace and Carlos. Fairy Godmother said they would make a recovery and that they would wake up in a couple of days. For Carlos he was too tired to wake up and for Grace her magic needed to regenerate.

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

I sat there for an hour before Mal came over to me.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Good I guess, it's just so much for one day."

"I know, it must be hard Ben."

"I'm so glad that she's back but it's been four years, I was twelve and she was ten."

"I know." I could tell that she didn't know what to say and that was okay. At least she was trying.

"Mal, promise me you won't leave like that." I began to tear up as I looked directly into her eyes.

"I promise."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in the review section._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for reading my story! It has gotten to almost 1,000 views! I can't believe it and thank you so much again!**_

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES:**_

 ** _Jenna (Guest): Your wish will be granted soon. That part will be in a later chapter._**

* * *

 ** _EVIE_**

It has been two days and none of them have woken up. Everyone has left the infirmary at least once except for Ben. He refuses to leave his sister, even Belle and Beast came to see their daughter. When they came Beast was totally silent while Belle was the opposite, she started to burst into tears as Beast held her in his arms. The only thing I know about Grace is that she saved a marriage and he has magic. That's it because she fainted before anyone could talk to her. I look over to Carlos and then the machine that he is hooked up to starts to beep loudly.

"What's happening?" I asked as I see his body start to move back and forth rapidly, something was clearly wrong.

"He's waking up!" One of the nurses says before I see tears running down his face, that's when he gasps for air and wakes up.

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

It all happened so fast, all the memories of her came into my mind before I started to tear up, they were so horrible, the memoires. Then the next thing I know my eyes are open and I'm gasping for air.

"Carlos!" I hear someone yell. I'm trying to process everything, what did I just see? Why did I see it? Was she okay now? Then my hearing comes back.

"What happened?" Mal asks as I see Ben over by the girl.

"I s-sa-saw it." That's the only thing I could get out.

"What did you see?" Ben asked as he stood up and walked closer to me.

"H-her m-memories." I pointed over to her.

"What did you see?" He wanted to know so bad but I couldn't tell him. It would make him so mad, he had his fathers temper. That's what Mal told me.

"I can't tell you." I looked down.

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't want me to."

"Grace is my sister, she would want me to know." Grace, that's what her name is. I didn't know that till now, but what I know is that she had a rough four years.

"Trust me she wouldn't"

"How do you know what she would want!" Ben started to get angry, he was so angry that he was crying.

"Ben!" Mal yelled to him. "Calm down!"

"Mal I can't!" He yelled again. That's when he looked over to his sister, she started to move in her sleep.

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

Ben was calmed down as he saw his sister move. She didn't wake up yet but at least we knew she wasn't in a coma. That's when tears started to form in his eyes.

"Ben." I said. He just ignored me and went back to his seat next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Jay whispered to Carlos, Evie, and I.

"We need to know exactly what you saw Carlos." I said before turning to his direction.

"I don't want to speak about it." We knew when he said that then that meant bad news. He would always say that when we would talk to him about his mother when she beat him.

"Now what to do?" Evie said. None of us really didn't know what to do, back on the Isle if you were dead weight or thought about feelings you were left behind.

"You guys stay with Carlos." I said before going over to Ben. I slid up a chair next to him and sat down.

"Hey." He said.

"Ben what's been wrong these past days?" I knew some what but there seemed to be something else.

"It's because now that my sister is back things will be different."

"Different how?" I was curious what could I say.

"I used to know everything about her and now I feel like I don't even know her." I could tell he was heartbroken

"Hey." I said before turning his face towards me. "We will get through this together." I kissed him on the cheek before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

Mal made me feel so much better, she always knew what to say. That's why I love her, she's my everything and nothing can change that. As I'm sitting there I remember back to when Grace had been gone for a couple of years.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey Ben!" A fourteen-year-old Audrey said._

 _"Hey." A fourteen-year-old Ben replied, this is when he was almost done his depression stage._

 _"Do you want to go on a date with me?" That's when he got the idea to date Audrey. He thought if he could take his mind off of his sister then he could be happy again. He knew it probably wouldn't work but he tried everything else._

 _"Sure." He said. That's when him and Audrey started to date. They dated for two years before he met Mal and the other Isle kids._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I was snapped out of my thought by the person sitting next to me.

"Ben look!" Mal yelled, that's when I looked over to Grace. She was waking up. Her eyes opened before she came up gasping for air like Carlos did. She looked around at everyone as I waited for a hug from her but nothing happened. She finally spoke after a couple of minutes.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think the review section. All suggestions allowed and welcomed. Don't forget to check out my other story Descendants One-Shots. I update that story every other day unless noted._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed. This is not my best chapter but it is going to be what it is, I'm very sorry for the bad chapter but I just couldn't think of what to do next! Grace will get her memory back soon because the real story is when Grace and Ben meet again...Can't say anymore of the plot but I hope that makes you want to keep reading even after this bad chapter!**_

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 ** _Pinksakura271: All your questions will be answered_** _**soon!**_

 _ **To all review replies: Please stop saying please have belle and beast moments! I know you all want them and I will give them to you but I don't want constant reviews saying more belle and beast! It makes me sad because the story is not even close to being over and you guys just want belle and beast. The story isn't about them really but I will add moments in like that for you guys but please just stop writing more belle and beast please because when I get those reviews it makes me want to stop writing my story. Thank you to anyone who reads this!**_

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

I can't believe that she woke up but she doesn't remember anything. While everyone crowds her I called Fairy Godmother and told her to come as soon as possible. It was urgent, very urgent. Just then she busted into the room and ran over to Grace.

"How is she?"

"She can't remember anything." Mal spoke up for Ben. Ben, he kind of just stood there in the corner staring at her. A lot of emotions must have been running through his head.

"Do you know your name sweetie?" She asked her.

"My name is Grace."

"And do you remember anything else?" She just shook her head no. "Do you mind if I scan your brain?"

"I guess not." Grace was clueless, four years could do that to you. Fairy Godmother used a certain machine and then she read the results, they didn't look good.

"She has amnesia." Ben quickly looked over to the Fairy Godmother. "It must have been from the communication with Carlos-" That's when Grace spoke up and cut the fairy godmother off.

"Carlos!" It was like a light blub came on, how did she only manage to remember my name and she didn't even know me?

"What do you know about Carlos?" Mal said.

"He's the one I dreamed about, where is he?" Grace started to look over the shoulders of the other ones around her. I stepped forward, when she saw me her eyes light up and tears began to form. "I'm so sorry for what you went through."

"What is happening right now?" Jay asked.

"It's like when she gave him her memories she saw everything in his life." Fairy Godmother said.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked.

"I will look for a memory reversal spell with Mal as all of you go get some rest." They all started to walk off when Fairy Godmother turned back around. "Oh and Carlos, keep her occupied." So I was stuck with a girl who had amnesia while everyone got to go sleep? So not fair.

"I'll stay with you Carlos." Ben said. I knew that he needed sleep. He hadn't slept in days so I told him no. He went back to his dorm while I had to decide where to take Grace.

"Grace, what did you see in those dreams?"

"Everything." She began to tear up again, she had seen me on days where I wouldn't come out of that closet, she saw me every time my mother beat me, she saw me when I was in the worst stage ever. That's when I began to tear up, no one was suppose to know about the beatings or how I slept or how I was depressed.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I said to her before wiping a tear away.

* * *

 _ **BELLE**_

How could my daughter be alive? She was gone for so long but now she's back.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Belle why do you always go behind my back and do the things I tell you not to do!" Beast roared at his wife, they had only been married for three years now and Ben was born two years ago._

 _"Maybe if you listened to me then you I wouldn't have to!" This was one of the only times Belle yelled in her life. She was so angry that her husband couldn't tell what was going on with her._

 _"Okay fine I'll listen, what the hell is going on with you!"_

 _"I'm pregnant!" She yelled to him. That's when he calmed down and went into shock._

 _"How long?" Beast asked her._

 _"Three months." She looked down not even looking up at him for a second._

 _"Have you been trying to tell me this these past three months?"_

 _"Yes." That's when Belle started to break down and cry._

 _"Honey, I'm so sorry." Beast hugged her, for the next six months all he did was apologize. They still fought, it grew worse when she got close to the date to have the baby. After she did have the baby it saved the whole family, that's how she got her name Grace._

 _*End of Flashback*_

By the time Belle finished remembering those days she was in tears. Those nine months were the worst time in her life. But now things were so much better and she was happy about that, everyone was.

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

Me and Carlos started to walk to what he called the cafeteria. I was so hungry, it felt like I hadn't eaten in a while but I don't remember if I did or not. I just shrugged off that feeling as I continued to follow the white-tipped haired boy.

"Do you know what kind of food you like?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second and it was like a wall blocked everything in my brain.

"No." I just responded to him, the only thing I practically remembered was three words, those three words kept replaying in my mind. _Find Carlos De-vil_.

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think in the review section!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the support! This story will be updated on Thursdays once a week from now on! Tuesdays will be when I update One-Shots! Sorry for the once a week updates but they will be over 1000 words like always! Please give me suggestions on how to make my story better! I will also try to add Belle & Beast moments every chapter or every other chapter!**_

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe Mal will get kidnapped, maybe not you have to read the rest of the story to find out.**_

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

We have looked for a reversal spell for days and we keep going into a dead end, it seems that there is no cure for Grace to get her memories back. I've hit a wall and I have no idea what to do. Right now I'm looking in more spell books as Grace just sits in front of me looking around the room.

"Mal, is it?" She asks me for like the hundredth time.

"Yes." Is what I say without looking up.

"And you have magic?"

"Yes." That's when I heard it, a whisper. I look around the room confused and then it got louder. _Help me!_ I look around the room more. _Help me!_ There it was again.

"Are you okay?" Grace asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I just shrug it off it must be since I haven't had sleep in twenty-four hours. Then I heard more words. _Carlos De Vil._ I look around again and realized that I'm not hearing it because I'm tired. I'm hearing it because someone wants me to hear it. "Did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?" Only I can.

"Never mind." That's when Carlos runs into the library.

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

All day I felt like someone was following, I kept looking over my shoulder like every five minutes. It's like there is someone there and I can't spot them and that's when a voice comes into my head. _Your the key._ I look behind me again and no ones is there.

"Hello?" I say, then I hear it again. _Your the key._ That's when I realize that's Grace's voice and then the next thing that pops into my mind is that she is in trouble. I remember that Mal was going to be with her in the library so I quickly start to sprint in that direction. With each step I grow faster until I finally make it and I burst into the room.

"Carlos what's-" I don't even let Mal finish before I run over to Grace.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Is her response. That's when I pause, I'm sure that I heard her voice in my head.

"What's going on?" Mal asks.

"I heard a voice in my head." I say to her before taking a seat.

"That's weird because so did I."

"What did it say?"

"It said help me and your name." Mal said before looking at me.

"Mine said your the key." We both just looked at each other.

"You don't think that Grace is trying to tell us something."

"Mal she has amnesia." I say to her.

"I'm right here." Grace then says. I forget she was even in the room still, so I grab Mal and pull her over to the side. "What do we do?"

"We follow the voice."

"How?"

"Go take Grace for a walk Carlos." She responded before going back to her seat.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I ask Grace as I'm walking over to her.

"Sure that would be nice." She said with a smile, she was so beautiful. I took her to the rooftop garden to show her what flowers looked like.

"They are so beautiful." She said.

"Like you." Were my next choice of words, all she did was smile.

"What were you doing with Mal?" Grace then said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you pull her away?"

"Just something between us."

* * *

 _ **BELLE**_

I has asked Adam to meet me in the dinning hall to talk about some personal things. Even though Ben has become King me and his father still do a lot of work.

"What did you need to see me about honey?" He asked me.

"It's about our daughter." That's when he took a seat beside me.

"I'm all yours." He then smiled which made me smile too.

"It's just she has been here for three days now and she doesn't remember anything and it makes me-" That's when I started to tear up and break down.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He took a breath and then continued. "Fairy Godmother and Mal are working on a spell."

"I know it's just I want my baby back." That's when I started to fully cry and Adam pulled me in closer.

"We will but for now have hope." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

Me and Grace had been on the roof for like two hours but it seemed like an eternity.

"Carlos." I heard her say.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" I was shocked at the question.

"What?" That was the only thing that would come out.

"I said do you love me?" The next thing I knew I was leaning in closer to her, it was like a force pulling me closer and closer. Then we kissed and it felt like fireworks and when we pulled away I felt something. Then her eyes light up and then she started to say something that I couldn't hear until she said it again.

"Where's my brother Ben?"

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in the review section, it makes me really happy when I read your reviews so thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this is where the story starts to get juicy and the real story the other chapters were kind of background!**_

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 ** _BlueEmerald12 (Guest): Don't worry I'm sure that she will have a conversation with all of them, thank you for reviewing!_**

 _ **pinksakura271: Yes I do know that their first kiss was fast but I wanted the story to move a long and not have Grace with no memory forever because the chapters were kind of starting to repeat themselves. But this is the chapter where most or all your questions will be answered, so keep reading on!**_

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

It all came back to me so fast it was like a force. I remembered, I remembered everything and all I wanted was to see him.

"Where's my brother Ben?" I said to Carlos not even caring about our kiss, it was an amazing kiss but their were other things to worry about right now.

"He should be at the castle." I knew exactly where he was.

"Take me to the castle, I know which room he is in."

"Okay?" Was Carlos' next words as he scratched the back of his head.

"I promise I will explain everything just please take me to Ben and don't tell anyone that I'm coming." He just nodded his head and led me to a car, we both got in it and drove off to the castle.

(Time-skip same point of view)

I rushed out of the car when we got there, I could hear Carlos right behind me. I opened the doors to my home, I haven't been their since that day. It looked exactly how I remembered. But I had to focus.

"Where's Ben?" Carlos asked me while he was out of breath.

"In my fathers old office."

"How do you know that?"

"That's where we went when we had to think."

"Here take this." I turned around to Carlos who was holding a jacket. "So you don't get bombarded with people."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "I'll meet you in the hall of wisdom, just ask someone around where it is." He nodded and with that I put on the jacket and its hood and took off up the grand stairs. I had to find Ben, I needed him to know that I was okay and that he didn't need to worry about me. That's when I reached the room, he was there with his back turned to the door, I walked slowly inside the room and spoke.

"Benny." I said lowering my voice, Benny was my nickname for him. It used to make me happy when I said it but this time it made me tear up.

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

When I heard that name I knew it could only be one person. Grace. I turned around to see her in the doorway and all I could think of at that moment was to hug her. I quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around her, I could hear her crying but I was only silently crying. How could she remember? Did Mal find a spell? When our hug broke I saw her wipe her tears away.

"How are you here?" I asked her.

"I will tell you everything but I need you to call a meeting in the hall of wisdom." I think she knew that I was confused. "Have mom, dad, Carlos, Fairy Godmother, and any other person that you trust to come."

"I will." I responded.

"The meeting starts in ten."

"There is some clothes on our old bed, mom had them fitted every year just in case you came back."

"Thank you it will be nice to get out of these clothes." That's when we both smiled and for once I felt like nothing was impossible.

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

I went down the hall to my bedroom and changed into the clothes that Ben was talking about. It was a nice blue blouse and yellow leggings with black flats, me and Ben used to always match. It's a royal siblings thing. When I finished changing I just put my hair in a pony tail, I didn't want to know what I looked like right now. I would check later. I walked down the stairs and into the hall. Everyone was already there, mom, dad, Carlos, Ben, Fairy Godmother, and three other kids.

My mom and dad quickly stood up and that when I ran over to them with tear streaming down my face. They both wrapped their arms around me when I reached them, I was so glad to be back. I missed them so much.

"Honey how do you have your memory back?" Mom asked me.

"I will tell you, everyone but first I need to explain something." They nodded and took a seat while I took the empty seat in between them and Ben.

"The girl sitting next to me is Mal and the two sitting next to Mal is Evie and Jay." Ben whispered to me, him and Mal must have been dating since she was wearing the family crest.

"Okay well how do I start this off." I was trying to think but I couldn't.

"How do you remember?" Fairy Godmother spoke up and asked.

"Well, when I was with those people they said they would let me go if I got rid of my memories. They had a machine to do that but I didn't trust them so for weeks I tried to interact with Ben but his mind was too strong at the time to give the memories to. I ended up finding Carlos and doing what I was going to do on Ben but I had to make it when I kissed him that my memories would come back."

"You have powerful magic?" The purple haired girl asked me, that was Mal.

"Very, we haven't seen it like that in years." Fairy Godmother spoke up before I could say anything.

"Yes but something happened to it."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"That machine took it." That's when I started to cry.

"Your dying." Dad spoke up and that's when everyone got silent.

"What?" Ben asked me.

"When a person who has the ability of magic gets their magic taken away they die slowly inside."

"How long?" Mom spoke up before Ben could.

"Three weeks." That's when Ben went all beast mode.

"I can't loose you!" He yelled while he quickly got up and started to pace at the end of the table.

"Ben stop!" That's when he calmed down some and only some. "I'm not too worried about me right now I can find a way to get it back but they are coming back for another person and Ben I think it's you!" I yelled to him, when he yelled only yelling could get him to stop. I did realized that I was in tears, so was he, so was my mom, even my dad was in tears a little. Our family was really dysfunctional that's what people don't realize.

"But I don't have magic!" He yelled which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"They don't know that." I said calmly and that's when Ben grew silent.

"How long until they come?" The blue haired girl asked me, that was Evie.

"I don't know."

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comment section._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for the support! I really appreciate it! I am so sorry that this chapter was not up yesterday! I fell behind with the homecoming parade and homecoming.**_

 _ **Carlos and Grace's ship name is Crace.**_

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **pinksakura271: You are very right but I think you will be shocked on how I have it all play out.**_

 _ **Fandomqueen104: I like your idea for the ship name. Crace for life!**_

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

My mind is racing a thousands time right now. My sister just got her memory back and then she tells me she has three weeks until she dies and now the same people that took her is after me. This makes no sense right now, I'm freaking out!

"Ben calm down!" Mal and Grace yell to me. Mal is standing a crossed the table from me while Grace is sitting near Carlos, holding his hand.

"I can't" I say as I run my hands through my hair for like the hundredth time.

"We need a plan." Mal says and that makes me mad.

"Do you know what is going on?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"How are we suppose to come up with a plan when my sister is about to die and kidnappers are coming for me!" I start to pace quickly.

"Son, you need to think!" My dad yells to me.

"Your right, your all right." I take a seat in the chair closet to me.

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

So Ben is a mess like everyone else, we are nowhere close to getting a plan.

"What about we put Ben under twenty-four hour protection?" Evie asked.

"That's good but what about Grace?" Carlos asked so overprotected. I started to blush, he cared about me.

"Mal and I could look for a way to get my magic back." She nodded to me, I nodded back.

"I'll help too." Fairy godmother and Belle said at the same time.

"Okay so then what do I do?" Jay asked.

"No offence but since Evie, Carlos, and you came from being a villain I need you guys to think like a villain and try to put yourself in the kidnappers shoes." Fairy Godmother spoke up. We all had a task to do, it wouldn't be easy but we had to do it, for Ben, for Carlos, for my parents, for friends, for Ben, for love, and for me.

* * *

 ** _MAL_**

That's when we all went our separate ways, we had a task and we were not going to come up empty handed. That's when we did. It had been two hours after we split.

"How is it that there is no spells on getting your magic back?" I asked.

"Because you can't do magic if you have no magic." Fairy Godmother said to me like I was dumb.

"No, I mean if Grace is the most powerful sorcerer, then why can't she just command hers back to her?"

"That's a good idea, let me try." Grace spoke up before Fairy Godmother could.

"I'll move a table." Belle said before getting up.

"I command my magic! I command it all! Come back to the one who was born with!" That's when there was a gold tornado thing swirling around Grace, when it disappeared she fell to the floor and the gold thing took off like it rejected her. I ran over to her as fast as I could when I saw Belle knelt down next to her daughter.

"She's out cold." Belle said as she looked at me and then to Fairy Godmother and then back to me.

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

As soon as Ben gave us the news about his sister we took off to the library where the girls were currently at. Jay, Ben, Evie, Beast, and me were all running. I was surprised about beast running with us. I busted into the doors when we got there, Ben not that far behind me. I quickly searched the room to find people huddled around Grace, I ran over to her a knelt beside her.

"Where is she?" Ben asked as he looked around panicky.

"Ben." Mal said as I kept looking down at Grace. I could feel how sad he was.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Ben said before I stepped in.

"I got it." I said quickly before scoping her up into my arms.

"She's my sister." Ben said a little angry.

"She's my girlfriend." I responded. That's when Mal stepped in.

"Come on Ben let's go." Of course he listened to her but I could feel his presents still lingers.

"I'll be at the infirmary soon." He said before leaving with Mal.

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

I was mad at Carlos but I had to remind myself that more people have love in their heart for her. I was just so used to it just being me and her, we took care of each other since our mom and dad ran Auradon.

"How did she even pass out?" I asked Mal as we took a walk.

"Well I had the idea that she could command her magic but to her but I guess it didn't work." That's when I got confused.

"Well when I took the magic history class at Auradon it taught us that anyone can command their magic back and it will work." It all didn't make any sense. Why was this happening to me? To my family?

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

It all happened so fast, my magic was coming back but then it was like it was rejecting my body. It was like it was spelled but you can't spell someone's magic, can you? As my magic was leaving me again I saw it all. I saw my destiny, Bens destiny, I saw his face, his dark eyes, his dark skin.

He would never let me live now, I knew to much. I knew who he was now, he was the one with all of power. He wanted to hurt people and he didn't want Ben because he knew he didn't have magic. He needed someone who did.

He needed my light magic but he also needed dark magic and that's when I thought of one person. MAL.

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing, favoriting, and following!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone who has viewed this story because it means so much to me! Sorry but this chapter is a little short today!**_

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES:**_

 _ **Fandomqueen104: I'm glad you happy, sadly I don't have a wattpad.**_

 _ **pinksakura271: They might have a death wish, the leader of the people behind the kidnappings are going to be hard to guess since it is not even introduced into the story yet. I hope you are shocked when you find out who is behind all of this.**_

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

I've been waiting in the infirmary for 12 hours now, everyone has come and go besides me and Ben. We have been here since I carried Grace to the closets bed in the infirmary I could fine.

"Carlos." I hear Ben say next to me.

"Yes?" I respond while I keep my eyes on her.

"I'm sorry for over reacting its just I'm really protective of my sister."

"Dude I totally understand." That's when we went back to being silent, just then I heard someone take a deep breath.

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

When I finished seeing it all I was being sent back to my body. It was like my spirit was taking and then sent back. I ended gasping for air as the light blinded me. I heard people rushing over but I couldn't hear yet. It took me minutes to adjust and when everything became clear again I saw Carlos and Ben at the foot of the bed. They were standing up, I wanted to hug them but there wasn't enough time.

"Where's Mal?" I ask as I quickly look around the room.

"She's back at her dorm." Ben assured me.

"I need to see her." I went to get up when Carlos pushed me back down.

"You can't go anywhere, you fainted." I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"If both of you don't move out of my way I will kill you both with my bare hands." That's when they both stepped out of my way.

"We will be right behind you." But of them assured me. So we all three took off running to Mals dorm. They kept asking me why I needed to talk to her but I just kept ignoring them. That's when Ben fell to the ground.

"Ben are you okay?" He didn't answer he just kept holding his head. "Carlos stay with him." Before he could respond I took off, I had a feeling that Mal casted the same spell that I did to get into Carlos' head. I taught it to her as we were bonding. Don't judge, I needed to bond with the girl who might become my sister-in-law. I kept running as fast as I could until I reached the room. I was out of breath but I couldn't let that stop me.

"Mal?" I said before I opened the door. When I looked inside I gasped as I put my hands to my mouth.

* * *

 _ **EVIE**_

When Carlos texted me I hurried to help get Ben to a safe spot. I know I was the second choice, Jay must have been busy. We walked him to Fairy Godmothers office.

"What's wrong with Ben?" She asked as we set him on the couch beside her desk. He was almost unconscious.

"He just fell like Carlos did except he hasn't fainted yet." I responded.

"So he is still in his mind." Fairy Godmother said, I had no idea what that meant.

"I guess." Carlos said.

"Well what were you doing before he fell?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Grace took off running to get to Mal-" That's when she cut Carlos off.

"Mal did the spell that Grace taught her." She said.

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

I looked around the room, it was trashed. Everything was knocked over like a fight broke out, if only I had my magic I would know what went on. The one who took Mal was almost complete with his plan. After he got the dark magic he would use it, he would have the power to destroy everything. He wouldn't use it for that though. I bent down to touch the ground when I heard someone. I turned around to see Ben standing in the doorway.

"NO!" He yelled as he looked around the room, that's when Evie and Carlos ran in quickly, they were out of breath.

"He ran out after he came back." Carlos said.

"Ben!" I said but he didn't listen. He must have saw what happened to Mal. That's when he turned to me and said two words.

"She's Gone."

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in the review section._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for everyone who has supported my story! I have been really excited for this story and I have big plans for it.**_

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES:**_

 ** _Pinksakura271 - True about the future sister in law! Your obvious choices might have something to do with it but their not the leaders, that's all I'm going to say about that._**

 ** _Beth - Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Fandomqueen104 - Thank you! Hope this one lives up to the other ones!_**

* * *

 ** _BEN_**

 _She's gone._

I kept replaying the memory in my head. It made me hurt inside to see what happened to her. Is this what happened to Grace to?

 _*Flashback Of What Ben Saw*_

 _Mal was laying in her bed as she told Ben she wasn't feeling good. She looked like she was almost asleep when a hand covered her mouth. Mal used her magic and threw the person up against the wall. She quickly got out of her bed._

 _"Who are you?" She said as she started to cast a spell in her head._ _"We are hear to collect a something from you, Mal."  
_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"We know everything." That's when someone came up behind Mal and put a cuff thing on her left wrist. "So you can't use magic." The person covered her mouth again and tried to pull her out of the door but Mal didn't give up. Mal is a fighter and so she tried to break lose and get free._

 _She wanted to run to Ben and cry into his arms, when they had enough one of them hit her on the back of her head and she fell to the floor._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

I could feel the tears running down my face while I felt a hand touch me.

"Grace." I said.

"Ben, we'll get her back."

"What if it is to late?"

"It won't be to late, they need her weak and for Mal I say that it will be a while." I felt my face smile a small amount, it was true Mal went through a lot. I could tell, anyone could.

"Mal is a warrior." Evie said interrupting the silence.

"She can survive long enough for us to get to her." Carlos added.

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

So Mal is gone and we have no idea where she is. Great this is perfect!

"So your telling me that Mal is kidnapped?" Jay said as we filled him, my parents and Fairy Godmother on what happened.

"I saw what happened to her." Ben said as I held his hand. He wouldn't let my hand go since I helped him to the castle.

"And how did you?" Father said.

"I taught Mal the spell that I used on Carlos." I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"But now Mal can't use her magic because of a cuff on her wrist." He spoke up.

"What do we do?" Evie said.

"I have an idea but it's Graces choice." My mother said.

"I'll do anything." I knew how it was to be where Mal was and I would never wish that on someone else.

"Fairy Godmother can you send her to the dream world?" My mother asked her.

"Of course but isn't that dangerous?"

"Um, what's the dream world?" Carlos, Jay and Evie asked at the same time.

"When memories are wiped they go to the dream world, only powerful magic can send you there." Fairy Godmother explained.

"I'll do it."

"Grace I don't want you reliving those memories." Dad spoke up.

"Please, this is the only way!" I could feel Bens hand tense up.

"Adam she has a choice."

"Fine, when do we do it?" He said.

"Now." Was Fairy Godmothers answer

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

I awoke to the sound of rusted pipes. I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I was in a cage.

A cage that had stratch marks on it and had a name engraved in the floor. _Grace_ It said on the floor.

* * *

 ** _Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think in the review section! Sorry for the short chapter this week!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I have important news! Life isn't always greener on the other side will not be updated until next week! The only reason that I'm updating this story and not the other one is because this was already written! So please no hate, I will make it a way longer chapter next week!**_

 _ **Pinksakura271 - Thank you for your nice review! May Ben will go will go with her? Ben will definitely go all beast mode after they get to Mal, love ones are important!**_

 _ **Beth - Thank you so much! I will make this chapter longer than usual to make up for the short chapter!**_

 _ **ArtemisBAMF1218 - I'm so thankful that you binge read my story! I know right, I watch too much SVU too. I got the cover picture from the wattpad app picture thingy, sorry don't know the actually name!**_

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

As I laid on the table I got so nervous, what will happen? What will I see?

"Grace." Fairy Godmother said.

"Yes?"

"You need to clear your mind."

"How can she go into the dream world if she has no magic?" Mother asked.

"All she needs to do is have a blank mind, leave the rest to me." Fairy Godmother assured her.

"I'm coming with." A voice spoke up. It was my brother.

"No Ben it is to dangerous." I said to him with my eyes closed.

"But-" That's when Jay cut him off.

"Ben she's right."

"Mal wouldn't want you to." Evie added.

"He does have a point." Carlos spoke up against us all.

"What?" I said as I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Ben loves Mal and she loves him, when you love someone you can't stand to be apart." I smiled slightly and I knew it was kind of about me. Everyone knew I was going to die if we didn't find Mal, and quick.

"We don't have much time!" Fairy Godmother sang. She did that when she panicked. Ben then laid next to me as he put his hand in mine. I squeezed it a little before I let my mind drift off into the void.

* * *

 ** _BEN_**

I slowly let myself drift off and that's when I opened my eyes to see a room around me. It was dark, I felt around for my sister, she wasn't there.

"Grace?" I said. "Grace?" That's when I saw the lights come on. Then I saw the unimaginable. Grace was in a small metal cage that barley fit her inside. She was skinny like a stick and bruised up like when you drop a banana. "Grace!" I yell before I kneel beside the cage.

I reach for the lock when my hand goes through it, I then remembered what Fairy Godmother said.

 _"Remember Ben, you won't be able to interfere with the past, you will see it and Grace will relive it but you can't mess with it, time will not allow it."_

That's when I snap out of my thoughts when one man and a women walk into the room.

"Is she ready?" He says, he has a black drape on.

"Not yet." The woman says, that's when I think, I know that voice. They walk closer to Grace.

"Stay away from me!" She yells as her back hits the cage.

"Oh sweety we just want to talk." That voice makes me cring. That's when he pulls the door open and grabs her wrist to pull he out of the cage.

"Stop it!" She yells. "Let me go!" That's when a blue field thing comes out of her body and throws them against the wall. It's her magic. She quickly falls to the floor and I run over to her. I try to hug her but I just end up going through her body.

"You little brat!" The woman yells as she puts this bracelet thing on her. That's when I get this massive head ache which makes me start to lose my balance. I end up falling onto the floor and closing my eyes.

* * *

I wake up to the noise of everyone around me. I was taken out of the dream world.

"Ben!" My mom yells before hugging me. I realize that I'm crying.

"Where's Grace?" I say and that's when everyone points to behind me. Grace is still in the dream world.

"What happened?" Evie asked.

"Maleficent happened."

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

After reliving some of the memories I find myself out of the cage but in the same spot. Mals there. Wait, is this right? Mals here.

"Mal?" I say before walking over to the cage to see her in tears. "Mal?"

"Grace!" She says before reaching her hand to me, I can touch it.

"How am I here?"

"I brought you here."

"Why Mal?"

"I know where I am." I was shocked, how did she know? "I'm-" that's when I heard someone coming. Mal went back to her blank stare as I stood there since I was in the dream world I couldn't be seen. At least I think I'm still there.

"We don't have to worry about Grace much longer." Said a voice as it come down the hall and who I saw next made me almost faint.

"Why won't you have to worry about her mother?" Mal asked.

"Oh that's because she has three days until she dies, her magic has been taken and now she's left with nothing but an empty soul. She'll die soon."

"Your evil." She responds.

"Oh well I would love to take a complement but I didn't come up with kidnapping Grace, someone else did, he came up with the whole plan. He's going to bend evil and good to his will with her magic and yours and then I'll become his queen." She then laughed evily. Maleficent was truly evil.

"You'll never do it." I said but she couldn't here me.

"You'll never do it!" Mal said as she looked over to me and I nodded my head.

"Why is that? Grace is the most powerful being with light magic that has ever existed on this realm and you have the most powerful dark magic and here you are and Grace is almost dead. We're getting away with this." I just swallowed really hard as I felt myself drift off as I hit the ground and I closed my eyes.

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

We were all talking when Grace finally woke up with tears in her eyes. I ran over to her as she tried to get the words out.

"I'm dead in three days." The room then fell silent.


	12. Chapter 12

**_REVIEW REPLIES:_**

 ** _ArtemisBAMF1218 – I wish I could see the new season but I have to wait until it is finished and then I watch it online. I feel like the Wicked World shorts aren't that good because they just left what happened in the movie on a cliff hanger, in my opinion I only watch them to get story ideas. Thank you so much for your review!_** ** _  
Beth – Thank you so much! I try so hard to get my readers hooked, I try to write things that I would be interested in and won't get bored and then quite reading it._**

 ** _Pinksakura271 – I agree that Carlos sticking up for Ben was right, maybe they will become brothers-in-law while we all know that Ben will marry Mal and Mal will become a sister-in-law to Grace._**

 ** _Fandomqueen104 – Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like this story as much as I do._**

* * *

 ** _BEN_**

What?! Did my sister just say that? Is she really going to die in three days?! How do I feel so numb inside?

"Let me get this straights, you're going to die in three days?" Carlos asked before I could.

"That's what Maleficent said, it's been almost three weeks since I lost my magic to them. I'm going to die, why don't I feel sad?" Grace responded, this didn't make sense.

"Maleficent! When did you see her?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Mal somehow guided me to the real world, present time and that's when I saw her."

"And that's when she told Mal that." Fairy Godmother added.

"But I can't let you die! I love you." Carlos said which shocked me a little because they just met three weeks ago, but I guess he fell in love with her ever since he started to have those visions.

"Ben?" Carlos asked but I wasn't paying attention.

"Ben!" Grace yelled which caught my attention, she always was able to do that. "What are you feeling right now?" She asked me.

"I can't-" The words weren't coming out. "Lose you-" That's when she came over and gave me a hug.

"We will find Mal and get my magic back before three days, I promise." That's what she whispered into my ear and I felt better, my sister never broke a promise.

* * *

 ** _GRACE_**

If we were going to find Mal in three days then we needed to get started. Just recently I had a semi-vision picture thing in my mind. It was near the museum, they were planning something.

"So, are you sure it's near the museum?" Ben asked for like the hundredth time.

"I'm sure what I saw." I responded to him while Carlos typed something on the computer.

"The only thing I can think of that is near the museum is the rose field." Fairy Godmother announced.

Yeah we have that in Auradon, a field of every type of flower.

"Well great." Jay says as he throws his hands up in the air while he takes a seat.

"What if we send you back into the dream world, Grace?" Evie asked as she took down notes.

"I can't." I said looking down.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I don't want to." I said quietly and that's when everyone stopped pressuring me about it. I'm not sure if they heard me or not but they probably thought the worst when I was that quiet.

"So what's our game plan when we get to Mal?" Carlos asked changing the subject,

"I say lets hit them hard." Jay said.

"No, we need to surprise them." Evie added.

"How about we focus on a practical plan?" I said looking at all of them.

"So what do you propose?" Ben said like he knew I already had an idea.

"I say Jay, Carlos, and Ben go find Mal and free her while I look for my magic." Everyone nods their heads.

"Fairy Godmother you will stay behind and make sure that everything goes well while we are gone." I added before she could object.

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

I felt like my entire world was ending. Like it all meant nothing, I know what Grace went through and now I feel so sorry for her.

No one deserves to be treated like this.

I feel so weak, tired, lifeless, sadness, like I can't take another punch. I needed to be strong but I just felt as though I couldn't.

How did Grace do this for four years? Grace, I can't believe that she is going to die in three days and it will be all my fault.

She won't find me and then it will be all over, I just hope that someone can find this place, wherever I am.

* * *

 _ **EVIE**_

So we have thought out an entire plan and strategies, I'm pretty sure we are all going to die but hey, Grace is almost already dead anyway.

Lets just hope that we can survive this, together.

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in the review section or pm me!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Happy Thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it!) Here is a little present from me to you guys, I wasn't going to update this day because I am spending time with my family but here it is! I hope you enjoy! Also, the story is coming to a close, there is about 2-4 chapters left! I know that some of you might not want it to end but there is a possibility of a sequel!**_

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES:**_

 _ **Fandomqueen104 - You are totally right! I will never stop writing, I'm thinking about a sequel for this story when it ends, but I'm going to need ideas. I don't have a wattpad but I'm interested in making one, maybe one day.**_

 _ **Beastform - A couple of chapters ago I said that I made a mistake, in one chapter I said she was ten and Ben was twelve and then the next chapter after that I said she was twelve and Ben was fourteen, she is in-fact almost fourteen and Ben is sixteen making Grace ten when she was kidnapped and Ben twelve when Grace was. Sorry for the confusion!**_

 _ **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Thank you for your amazing review! I have a question for you, what do you think is going to happen after this chapter?**_

 _ **Beth - Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you wait for this every week!**_

 _ **Pinksakura271 - I love how you figure out all my plans, like when you say "supposedly."**_

* * *

 ** _GRACE_**

It's time to go find Mal. We pinpointed the place. All we have to do is have Fairy Godmother to teleport us there. We all agreed on this because we didn't have enough time, we were running out of time and of...me.

"Grace it's time." Ben said to me as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I yell to him as I see he is eager to find Mal. Don't get me wrong I want to find Mal to it's just I can't help but feel so empty inside, I know my death draws near and it seems like I can't stop it. They cursed my magic, but we will save Mal, no I will save Mal. At least Ben will have someone left to love.

"Hey, you alright?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah, let's go find Mal." I say looking into his eyes. I can see that he feels something towards me but I don't want to get too attached, just incase.

"I will teleport you five to the place but I won't be able to get you back here, I want you to know that."

"Just do it." I say, it comes out differently then I mean it but still she does it.

* * *

 _ **BEN**_

Here goes nothing, we are on our way to saving Mal. We all knew the plan, Grace would find her magic while the rest of us went to find Mal. I'm sure it wasn't going to be that easy. When we arrive there is a huge black castle standing in front of us, whole knew that this was even here.

"Let's split up." Grace says, before I can deny she takes off into the distance.

"Well let's go in." Evie says.

"We have nothing left to loose, I guess." Jay says, I know that everyone is nervous. Maleficent and someone else is behind this, and they have my sisters magic, they might be unstoppable.

"Stay strong, we need to find Mal." I say trying to reassure them.

"We need to split up into two groups, we need to cover more ground." Carlos speaks up, I know he is right.

"I'll go with Carlos, Evie, Jay you go together." I needed to talk to Carlos a lone anyway.

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

I know that leaving on such short notice was bad but I could feel myself already starting to die inside, I needed to find my magic. I start to walk down the dark halls of the castle, the whole castle seems like all it is, is hallway.

I feel like someone is watching me, they already know that we are here, I'm sure of it.

"You can come out now! I know you are here!" I look around to see nothing but pitch black.

"I'm not scared of you!" Nothing happens, until something does. The floor opens up underneath me, it's a trap. I try to run but I fall down into the pitch black hole. Down the rabbit hole I go.

* * *

 _ **EVIE**_

"Do you think we will find her?" I ask, Mal is my sister and I don't want anything to happen to her.

"We will find her, I promise Evie." I know that Jay is trying to be nice but I don't know if he knows if we will find her.

"What if we don't?" I stop walking.

"Evie, if we don't keep walking we won't find Mal and she might end up like Grace."

"What if Grace dies?"

"Then we live on like we did before she came." I knew Jay didn't mean that, he just didn't like to talk about death.

"What about Carlos? It will devastate him."

"He'll move on."

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

"So, I know that this is a bad time to ask but I wanted to ask you this a while ago." Ben was serious about this and so I stopped walking, I also needed to take a breather.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you...do you...do you love my sister?" His question shocked me, I didn't really think about loving someone before but.

"Ben, I've seen everything that your sister went through, I feel horrible when I have nightmares of what they did to her. I'm not sure if I love her, but I know that I have strong feelings for her and I certainly don't want her to die." His smile faded, he almost forget about her dying.

"Then lets go find Mal, to help." I nod my head as we continue to walk.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry that this was a day late! I had no internet because Comcast shut off the wrong thing, I wanted the phone shut off not the internet! And when I call Comcast it takes forever for someone to answer! So here is the chapter!_**

 ** _REVIEW REPLIES:_**

 ** _ARTEMISBAMF1218 - If you would like you can pm me and I can discuss what I had in mind, of course I'm going to need ideas! I do have other sequels in mind, like for The New Farriest Of Them All._**

 ** _BETH - Thank you so much for your review! I also can't wait until Christmas, also I might have a "Special" chapter on Christmas and Christmas Eve. *Wink Wink*_**

 ** _PINKSAKURA271 - Don't worry, it takes a lot before someone can over step, your reviews always make me smile so thank you!_**

 ** _FANDOMQUEEN104 - Thank you so much! CRACE is my favorite oc otp! I would love to write more about them because I think that there may be layers in both of them as a person and as a couple!_**

* * *

 ** _GRACE_**

I find myself on a cold floor, my vision slowly comes back to me as I look around the room to see nothing but pitch black, my body aches so bad. I must've fell at least 30 feet.

The lights quickly come on to reveal Maleficent over by a cage...wait! Mal is in that cage, my old cage.

"Mal!" I yell but it comes out more raspy then I thought. She quickly looks at me with fear in her eyes. I try to push myself up, I'm on my knees when someone behind me pushes me back down. I'm too weak.

"I didn't have you fall for you to get back up." A male voice said as I saw his gray skin come into my vision.

"Let her go." I say, remembering my deal with myself.

"I don't think so." He said, I know that voice from anywhere.

"Now, how is she coming along?" He asked Maleficent.

"She won't break!"

"I'm too strong for you!" Mal yells back trying to distract them away from me, I know she's trying to let me stand up. I quickly try to push myself up while they are distracted.

"That's not what I remember a while ago." She leaned down to the cage and looked into it. I was on my knees.

"She is wasting our time!" He yelled.

"It's not like we are going to be stopped, Grace is close to dying." Just as she said that Ben, Jay, Carlos, and Evie ran in through the other doorway.

"Surprised?" Jay said directly to Maleficent.

"Look what the underworld dragged in." He said. I was almost standing, if I could stand then I could have one shot at calling my powers back to me, I know that didn't work last time but I had to try.

"Your going to let Mal go!" Evie yelled to them.

"And Grace!" Carlos and Ben said at the exact same time and that's when they all looked over to me, I was standing and Maleficent and him didn't like it.

"You know I would clap but you have forgotten something, I have your powers and I can do this with them." He pointed his hand out to me and when he did he sent me flying, I hit the wall and after I did I fell to the floor. I could hear Ben and Carlos yelling, and I think Mal even did.

* * *

 _ **CARLOS**_

My heart sank. Grace just hit the wall and then she now looked like she passed out. But I knew that she didn't because we all soon heard coughing coming from her.

"What's happening?" Ben asked before the two behind all of this started to laugh.

"It's almost time."

"What's almost time?" Jay asked before I could.

"Our plan." Maleficent said.

"You see kidnapping Mal would mean a rescue team coming from her, consisting of Grace herself. And then we planned to have the rescue team to come on the day that Grace was going to die and so then we would have Grace." He said.

"I thought you wanted light and dark magic?" I said.

"I already have dark magic, I needed Grace's and of course I have it." He continued to say.

"Then why do you need Grace again?" Evie asked.

"So Maleficent can look just like her so we rule Auradon without anyone knowing, without King Ben in the picture then Grace would become Queen Grace, we just needed her at the point where she was almost dead." That's when they both started to laugh again as Grace continued to cough and when she did she coughed up blood.

"Your not going to get away with this!" Mal screamed at them.

"I have a full proof plan, of course I will!" He then went over to Grace and leaned down towards her.

* * *

 ** _GRACE_**

I was in pain, so much of it. I could feel death calling my name, I wanted to just talk to my brother and Carlos, of course I couldn't, I had to think of a way out of this mess.

"You have finally lost." He whispered to me so the other could not hear, I just stared into his evil eyes before I coughed again.

'You..will..never.." I coughed once again.

"Your not going to stop me."

"Watch...me." He then began to laugh.

"I think that should be the over way around, watch me because you only have a few minutes left." He said.

When he turned his back I just to start to stand up again, I could feel my body aching so much that it was shaking, I just wanted to die but I knew I couldn't, I had to fight on and hope that calling my powers back would work.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, of course it was Mal.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"You forget one thing."

"And that is?" He said more and more intrigued.

"Your not the only one with magical powers."


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am so sorry that this was not up on Thursday! I've been having finals after finals after finals and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to explode if I see another test, sadly after I come back from winter break I will have English Comp. 1, you all don't know but I go to a high school that offers college classes at the college that is closets to the school, it's like two minutes away, anyway it's a pain and I'm freaking out that I will have a college class, I'm only a sophomore in high school, anyway I'm off my soap boxes, here is the newest chapter.**_

 _ **NO REVIEW REPLIES THIS WEEK! SO SORRY! Also I am sorry but I did not edit this and so if there is errors I am also sorry, I was trying to get this done for you guys!**_

* * *

 _ **GRACE**_

I could feel myself drift more and more to the void, death was calling my name but I had to be strong, for them. I finally got to my feet once again as I watched as Mal was distracting them, this was my one chance to call my magic back to me.

"Please let this work." I whispered to myself. "I am the daughter of Belle and the Beast, they are the old King and Queen of Auradon." Everyone turned and looked at me as I propped myself up against the wall. "That makes me a princess, I am the lost princess and I command my magic to come back to me, for it is mine and mine only."

I watched as light started to flow around me like before.

"It shall return to me because I am ready for my destiny, I'm ready to become what I have been told." At that moment the light came closer to me as I felt something, something I have never felt before, and then I remembered.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Grace went to an old witch one day when she was about nine, she was wondering the forest and she found the area. Grace of course being the curious girl herself went into the house to see the witch._

 _"Hello?" Little Grace said to the witch._

 _"Girl!" She yelled to her. "Come here quickly!" Grace of course followed orders._

 _"Are you okay?" She said to the witch._

 _"You!" She said as she grabbed Graces' writs. "You will be faced with a challenge!" Grace was becoming more and more confused._

 _"What are you talking about?" She said._

 _"You, Princess Grace need to run, hide, they will come for you and when they do they will succeed."_

 _"What?" She said even more confused as the witch grabbed her wrist tighter._

 _"You will have to call your magic back to you but you need to accept your destiny."_

 _"And that is?" Grace said._

 _"You Grace are the lost princess and when you accept that then everything will change, don't forget this, embrace it!"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

 ** _BEN_**

I have no idea what just happened, all I know is that Grace did this weird thing and then a bright light came and now she's standing like she was never hurt.

"What?!" He roared.

"I thought this wasn't possible Hades!" Maleficent yelled to him, it was Hades. I knew I remembered that face.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Daddy!" Little four year old Grace said, jumping into her fathers arms after a long day. Not to far behind her was six year old Ben._

 _"Hey kiddos!" Beast said as he swung his children around in his arms._

 _"Beast." A man with blue hair said behind him. Beast soon put his children down when the man looked at both of the children._

 _"These are you children?" He asked Beast._

 _"Yes, this is Ben and Grace."_

 _"Hello young man." He said._

 _"Hello." Ben replied._

 _"And hello young lady." Grace did not respond until Ben touch her with his elbow._

 _"Hello." She said quietly._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Are you confident now?" Mal asked sarcastically as the cage she was in flew open. Grace smiled at Mal and Mal grinned back at her.

"Two against two." Maleficent said.

"I think you mean six against two mother." Mal said in a nasty tone.

"I do believe it is two against two as well." Hades said and when he did all four of them were gone in a flash.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

* * *

 _ **MAL**_

"I hardly think that was fair." I said before I felt Grace poking me, we were on the roof.

"I can cheat too." Hades said as he shot lightning at Grace, she slid on her back on the cobblestone roof.

"Grace!" I said before I saw her get up.

"I'm fine." She responded. Maleficent then opened the door to flee, both me and Grace looked at each other. "I got Hades, go get your mom." I nodded and took off into the stairway.

"Mother!" I yelled as I saw her look up and she just grinned as she shot her magic up at me. I shot back as I missed.

"Oh daughter, you can't best me." She then laughed evilly.

"Good always wins!"

"Not when you use dark magic!" I got so mad that I shot at her again and it hit her, I heard her hit the wall.

"You will pay for that!" She kept shooting her magic at me while I descended the stairs as quick as I could.

"Will I?" I said before she hit me and I almost fell forward and that's when I had an idea. I kept letting her attack me with her magic as I continued to walk forward until I could reach her.

"Mal, you can give up now."

"Never!" I said before I grabbed her but she grabbed me instead and leaned my back over the railing, we were at least twelve stories up.

"Trying to kill your own mother, how dare you!" She acted all surprised to. I tried to push her off me but she was to strong and that's when I remembered the spell that Grace taught me.

"Give me the extra strength to kill this length of a mother." That's when a burst of energy flew out of her and pushed her off me. Before she could regain anything I quickly grabbed her and held her over the edge.

"You don't have to do this!" She cried.

"I do, your not going to ruin my life anymore mother!" That's when I let her go and I watched her body hit the ground, I made sure that she was dead.

* * *

 _ **And so let the cliffhanger begin! What happened with Grace and Hades? Is Maleficent really dead? What will Ben think? Will Ben, Carlos, Evie and Jay find Mal and Grace, what will happen when the god of the underworld and the lost princess battle? You'll have to wait until Thursday!**_


	16. Chapter 16 - The Final Chapter

_**I just want to say that The New Fairest Of Them All will not be updated this week due to me not having time to write it! I've been so busy with finals, I've gotten all A's so far on two of my finals, the other two I won't know about till January! Thank you all so much for all the support while I am in school but I have news...**_

 _ **So today is Thursday and so I have no more school for a month! Now I will have time to update my stories and write a new one that I have been thinking about for a while now. Anyway sadly this is the last chapter for this story! However if you guys want a sequel I will be happy to make one.**_

 _ **I have thought about this chapter a lot and I have an idea for a sequel and what should happen to one of the characters, but I will ask you all some questions and it will be at the end of the chapter so look out for that!**_

 _ **REVIEW REPLIES:**_

 _ **PINKASAKURA271 - Ben and the others are still in the same place, they will make there way to the roof...hopefully in time. Thank you so much for what you said in your review!**_

 _ **BETH - I have been trying not to take off any time but sometimes it happens, but don't worry I will not take off while I have break. I have a whole month to write as much as I can!**_

 _ **ARTEMISBAMF1218 - The witch is from Brave! I put an easter egg in there, Thank you so much for your review.**_

 _ **FANDOMQUEEN104 - Thank you so much for your review, good thing the break is here and so I won't have to stop posting.**_

* * *

 _ **NO ONES POINT OF VIEW**_

Grace stood there clenching his fists are Hades stood across from her with a smirk on his face.

"Well Gracie, I hope that you don't think you can actually beat me." He said growing an even wider smirk.

"Don't call me Gracie." She responded.

"Well here we are." He said.

"Why must you always make things a game?" Grace said trying to catch him off-guard. She had felt better and better each second that her magic flowed in her blood and veins.

"Games are fun but enough talk." His grin grew even more wider before he shot flames at Grace. She quickly used a barrier as she slid back with each flame that he threw. She felt herself at the edge of the roof and she knew she had to do something. She quickly through lightning at him but it missed, at least she got away from the edge.

"Thought I was going over? Think again." She snapped at him.

"Stronger than I thought." Was his response.

"I got back my magic and I'm stronger than I've ever been before, you made me that way." She said to him as he got angry and shot another ball of flame at her but this time she went underneath the flame. She felt the heat on her face from the ball as it passed her.

Grace then shot magic towards Hades as he shot his back, an equal amount of force was pushing both of them back as they didn't let go. Each second they both had their magic going head to head made them one second less powerful.

"Give up!" She yelled to him.

"I don't lose!" Was Hades response to her. She knew she couldn't give up but she felt herself slipping on the roof top.

Grace then slipped to the ground as she felt closer to the edge again, her light brown hair was hanging off the edge and blowing in the wind.

She felt herself breathing heavily as she tried to regain her strength to stand up and keep fighting. She then felt a foot on her chest.

"I don't think so." Hades said as Grace stared into his eyes. Hades used his magic to stand Grace up on her feet, but she was hovering over the edge, she once felt death calling her name. "Any last words?" Hades then said.

"Go to Hell." He then let her go.

* * *

 _ **DUH..DUH...DUHHHHHHH. CLIF-HANGER! This is the end of this story, I will do a sequel if you all want it but I have questions for you guys.**_

 _ **Questions- Want a Sequel? What do you think happened to Grace? What do you want to happen to Grace? What else would be in the sequel?**_


End file.
